Ogres
Life Span Due to their bodies ability to ignore damage Ogres could live to be about 150, due to their warring and in-fighting ways however it is strange to see an Ogre live past 60. Physical Characteristics Most Ogres are at least 7 feet tall and have been known to grow up to 9 feet at the tallest. Typical Ogres weigh more than 300 pounds. Almost all Ogres are born with what is known to them as a paunch, a large collection of muscles and belly fat. These muscles aid in the digestion of the large quantities of otherwise inedible substances, it is entirely possible for an Ogre to digest stone and they have been known to eat large stones to help grind up any food they shove down their gullets. They usually have black hair if they have any though other colors have been seen. Culture Ogres are usually found in the Northern mountains of the Republic. They will eat anything they can get their hands on including members of warring tribes or any other Ogre they feel has wronged them. It is odd to see an Ogre alone as they tend to travel in warbands that devastate the world around them. Ogres are extremely hostile creatures that will not co-operate with others unless offered great deals of money, land or food. Their hostility does not stop at others however and it is extremely odd to find an Ogre camp that hasn't had a great fighting pit dug into its center and lined with jagged metal spikes. In Ogre society, the mighty rule and the weak are lucky to survive. There are no laws aside from what the strongest of a Tribe says is true. If an Ogre wrongs another the matter is almost always solved in the fighting pit with the loser being beaten and bloodied at best and partially or completely consumed if the victor sees fit. If two tribes war the bloodshed that follows is terrible the fighting only ends if one side is completely destroyed or if the tribe leader manages to defeat and consume the opposite tribe leader, at which point the now leaderless tribe will either join the victors or be cast out. Religion and Magic: Ogres don't believe in the deities of the rest of their world. Instead, they believe that a great maw will someday descend from the skies and devour a large portion of the world. They believe the only way to appease this deity is to consume as much as they can. The pits they make in the center of their camps are representations of this deity and Ogres see any bloodshed there as a blood offering to their deity. Their personal brand of magic is closely tied to this deity and it is the reason that casting their magic must be done by butchering or eating strange things. These magic users are called Butchers for obvious reasons and the strongest of these are called Slaughtermasters. These magic users ritually commit horrendous mutilations of their own bodies and tend to make additions of anything from hooked chains in their flesh to rings and stones embedded into their skin. A Butcher without any scars is not taken seriously and a some of the best can generally be spotted by the horrendous things that stick out from them as well as how noxious the mixture in their cauldrons are. Abilities Ogres all have a tough layer of blubber under their skin that protects the muscles underneath. This tends to make them resistant to the cuts of most conventional weapons. LF: Civil War Ogres are part of the Army of Cerise Vein. Their warlord sends them out wherever it is believed their brute force could be best used. They are sometimes sent out as a last intimidation piece against revolts inside the republic. Category:RACES